


【丹邕】Pinoniel 彩蛋

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】Pinoniel 彩蛋

姜丹尼爾覺得自己錯了。

 

早就知道變成人什麼好處也沒有，一時之間被愛情沖昏頭，果然現在就後悔了。

 

恨恨地看著躺在自己那張舊床上，啃著自己舊玩具的那條狗，姜丹尼爾眼冒綠光，只差一口獠牙，就能把那條不知好歹的瑪爾濟斯咬得哀哀叫。

 

大概是出於愧咎，那天車禍之後，邕聖祐過了幾天便到流浪犬收容所道歉，並帶回了那隻受到驚嚇的瑪爾濟斯。

 

姜丹尼爾起先還認為蠻好的。畢竟自己變成了人，知道邕聖祐對狗狗的喜愛，姜丹尼爾覺得如果能讓他開心，再養一隻狗也沒什麼大不了的，反正都是曾經的同類，相處起來應該不會有任何問題。

 

但他很明顯低估了自己的嫉妒心。

 

不能說他小心眼，如果邕聖祐領回來的是隻哈士奇或黃金獵犬之類的大型犬，姜丹尼爾也不會這麼嫉妒了，但偏偏就是條嬌小可愛的瑪爾濟斯。

 

一條能被人隨時隨地捧在手裡的瑪爾濟斯。

 

邕聖祐大概是真愛慘了那條狗，站也抱著、坐也抱著、吃飯抱著、睡覺抱著，就連散步也抱著，那條被邕聖祐喚作『奐尼』的狗來了兩個星期，這兩個禮拜姜丹尼爾就從沒見那四條小短腿沾地過。

 

他以前哪裡有過這種待遇！

 

每天看邕聖祐跟那條狗旁若無人地親親我我已經夠令他生氣了，而那條瑪爾濟斯竟然還總在邕聖祐不注意時對他嘶牙咧嘴，彷彿還記得車禍那天自己對他吼的事情，好在完全變成人的姜丹尼爾不再具有與動物溝通的能力，不然按照那條狗的表情，他覺得奐尼絕對不會對他說什麼好話。

 

更可恨的是，每當看到這種情況，邕聖祐都覺得是自己在欺負奐尼。

 

『你都是人了應該讓讓牠！』、『奐尼這麼小、這麼可愛，你怎麼可以兇牠！』，一想到邕聖祐抱著奐尼罵自己時，那條狗在對方懷裡又是得意又是享受的小表情，姜丹尼爾恨不得馬上再許一個願望，讓自己變回一條狗，至少還能正大光明地打一架。

 

男人的嘴，騙人的鬼。說什麼我只要你，都是騙人的！姜丹尼爾含淚控訴。

 

「丹尼爾，來接盤子！」

 

正蹲在小床上與奐尼人眼瞪狗眼，姜丹尼爾一聽邕聖祐在廚房喚自己的名字，方才還在腦內盤旋的哭訴一瞬間消失無蹤，立馬屁顛屁顛地趕到邕聖祐身後，接過他手上裝著一塊五分熟牛排的白色瓷盤。

 

「好香！」看著盤裡鮮嫩多汁的牛排，姜丹尼爾砸了砸嘴。果然，主人還是疼他的！

 

「第一次煎也不知道能不能吃，趕快拿出去吧。」擦洗著平底鍋，邕聖祐頭也不回地說。

 

「嗯！」姜丹尼爾聽話地轉過身，剛要踏出廚房卻又像是想到了什麼般折了回來，「不加鹽或胡椒嗎？就這麼吃沒什麼味道耶。」自從徹底變成人後，姜丹尼爾的口味重了許多。

 

邕聖祐一臉狐疑地回頭望向姜丹尼爾。「你在說什麼啊？奐尼不能吃那麼鹹的。」

 

捧著盤子，姜丹尼爾真想把手上那塊牛排給扔在地上踩兩腳再吐兩口口水。

 

奐尼！奐尼！又是奐尼！你乾脆讓奐尼變成人去陪你好了！丹尼爾就變回狗去流浪算了！

 

憤憤地看著瑪爾濟斯吃著比自己身體還大的牛排，再聞那牛肉帶著焦味的香氣，姜丹尼爾越想越生氣，正想學電視劇裡的後母偷偷掐奐尼一把，以洩自己心頭恨，門鈴卻突然響了。

 

在邕聖祐的呼喊下，姜丹尼爾趕去門口開門，一見來者何人，本就憂鬱緊繃的表情又更黑了。

 

「是丹尼爾啊，聖祐在嗎？」見開門的是姜丹尼爾，黃旼炫提起手裡裝著姊姊甜點店新作的紙袋晃了晃，「我有東西要給他。」

 

還沒來得及教訓一下奐尼那隻內憂，現在又來了狐狸狗這條外患，一氣之下，姜丹尼爾碰地一聲就把家門當著黃旼炫的面給甩上，再打開時手裡卻拎著一條飯吃到一半，嘴邊還沾著肉汁的灰白雜色瑪爾濟斯。

 

「這給你。」拿過黃旼炫手裡透著香氣的紙袋，姜丹尼爾面無表情地硬是把奐尼塞到了狐狸狗懷裡，「不用謝。」說完，也不等黃旼炫反應，一把就把門給關上。

 

抱著那條在懷裡瑟瑟發抖的瑪爾濟斯，無暇注意身上被蹭到的肉汁，黃旼炫楞楞地看著同事緊閉的家門，過了幾秒才反應過來發生了什麼事情。

 

「開門啊！我家不能養狗啦！」


End file.
